destiny sisters
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: So a new idea I have friendship and family based going to be mainly Haruka and Michiru and Ami and Makoto in this story it's one that's been on my mind a while I hope you enjoy it rated K for now but may go up after chapter 2 as there may be strong language grief is mentioned but not heavily please review
1. Sisters of water

**User disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon sadly**

 **A/N 1- So I know you are thinking another story?! but with reunited wrapping up I can finally publish this let me know what you think and reviews will be appreciated please and thank you**

 **Destiny sisters**

 **Chapter 1/? Sisters of the waters**

A sheen of water shone in the moonlight a small lithe body sighed as she had yet finished another 12 laps but her mind was still troubled she jumped out the pool and looked out of the third-floor pool window a silver of moonlight caught a flash of blue eyes and blue hair that clung to her face

Mizuno Ami lived for the night she knew she could go swimming and not have to worry about others joining her apart from maybe one, _Keiou Michiru_ each time she thought of that name she wondered why she felt so comfortable with the musician even now 5 years later when they all now lived together in the mansion.

She wondered what the future would bring for them would destiny lead them to Separate again?

Or would they have each other's company for the loneliness that Crystal Tokyo would bring night time gave her time to mull over her options, though most nights it just frustrated her so she tried not to think about it.

She got back into the pool maybe a few more laps would help her. As she got near the other end of the pool the energy in the air cooled just that slightly little bit more

The room of the swimming pool illuminated blinding Ami. Once her eyes adjusted she looked up. Long legs, turquoise swimsuit with a dipped back and… turquoise hair "M Michiru-San?" Ami spluttered.

Said woman jumped "Oh I'm sorry Ami-chan, I didn't realize the pool was occupied I can leave you be if you would like?" Michiru said bending to the pool edge to make contact with the other water wielder

Ami shook her head "n no it's fine I was lost in thought and was just surprised that's all"

Michiru smiled, "I suppose stalemate does need a winner"

Ami snorted delicately "in every swimming race we have always drawn Michiru-san, I don't see why it needs settling we have plenty of time" she replied nonchalantly

"You have a point Ami-chan and please stop calling me san we are so close in age and we are the same team" Michiru smiled

"But are we really Michiru- _chan"_ the informality made Ami wince but felt a warm hand on her shoulder

"I know you were raised to respect your elders but there are only 6 months between us" Michiru replied

"Are we really the same team Michiru? I mean myself, Rei Minako and Makoto are the inner Senshi we protected the princess close by for so long we trifled with the earth princes Shittenou when we should have been keeping our eyes on our charge " _I_ was in love, when I should have been the most logical and kept him away but" Ami burst into tears

Michiru was taken aback none of the Senshi had spoken about the time of Metalia and how the girls and the Shittenou got their memories back and then in an instant they were ripped apart by the cruelty of Metalia Michiru only knew this much because of Setsuna telling them not to bring the subject of boys up around the girls considering their mates were destroyed.

Ami sniveled and sobered up "look at me, I shouldn't be crying it was over 6 years ago"

Michiru took the smaller girl into her arms and kissed her forehead and Ami… she felt safe "Ami-chan the grieving process can take many years I lost my mom when I was 6 years old and still some nights now 15 years on I cry for her grief can manifest in different ways but sometimes a good cry can help" Michiru soothed

"I know but what I was talking about before… he came up was we are the inner Senshi and have been for a long time and you, Setsuna-san Haruka-san and Hotaru-chan protected from afar I mean Setsuna-san has already died once during the fight with the black moon that hurt like hell. We all died and was forced to fight and almost destroy Usagi under Galaxia's influence"

Michiru could see she was getting nowhere fast with the ice princess and she pulled her under the water **_"Open your eyes Ami-chan"_** under the water Ami Opened her eyes wide she could see Michiru clearly there wasn't water blocking her view of the water princess and she… was breathing normally **_"How can we do this?"_** she asked **_"we are the Eternal Senshi of Princess Serenity because of our gifts, we are sisters of the waters so no matter which way you look at it though we are not related by blood our gifts tie us together."_** Michiru replied with a smile.

 **"the moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	2. Sisters of nature

**User disclaimer-I do not have anything to do with sailor moon accept being a long time fan**

 _author note one-gosh I am so sorry it's took so long to update this story if you haven't checked out raising Serenity you won't know I've had a baby he's now 4 months old so hoping to start writing part time again now but I will update as often as I can please read and review sayonara_

 **Chapter 2/? Sisters of nature**

Makoto kicked another artificial youmma and it shimmered out of existence these AI yoummas were small fry and Makoto beat them within seconds, she needed a stronger target, something that would fight her back, something that she could give a triumphant smirk and say yeah I just kicked your butt.

She loved training as part of the team but she also needed time to train on her own it gave her time to think about what she could have done and how she could have been stronger from day one to protect her charge.

She died in the name of love and justice two times from what she could remember and had tried to destroy Usagi under the control of Galaxia

And then there was the fact of she was comfortable with all the senshi, but Haruka, Haruka she had a huge crush on her back in 9th grade before they found out she was a girl and still to this day she still felt the most comfortable with her.

She paused for a break from training. Nephrite had been on her mind recently, she often wondered what life would have been like if the Shittenou had survived, would they all be together now? Would the Outer Senshi have become friends with them? She shut her eyes and punched out. Only to be shocked when a hand captured her wrist she whipped around readying her self for a fight and Green eyes met Grey eyes "mind if I join you?

Makoto's eyes popped open "s s sure Haruka-san, I was just thinking about" Makoto looked dazedly into the distance "the battle for the galaxy?" Haruka asked

Makoto shook her head "Iie I was just thinking about how weak I once was and even feel sometimes so inferior to yourself."

You've never been inferior Mako-chan we all have different strengths but if you think about it my strength is only that little bit more powerful than yours if I was ever caught off guard you would probably floor me" Haruka replied with a cocky grin

"Maybe so" Makoto felt her seams breaking if she didn't fight soon she was going to be an emotional wreck all night

"Jupiter crystal power Make up" Makoto called out her power up

" _She's hiding her emotions how do I get through to this girl?"_ Haruka thought

"Uranus crystal power make up" Haruka called out her power up

Soon the pair were transformed "think its best we teleport out to the Arena so we don't destroy the training area?" Uranus Suggested.

"Good point the Arena can withstand the magical equivalent a nuclear bomb the training room can't" Jupiter replied

They joined hands and called out sailor teleport and soon they were at the arena

Michiru saw the pair disappear and shook her head "please sort her Haruka, but don't kill yourselves in the process the princess kind of needs us alive" she said to the air hoping the wind would carry her message to her love

"No rules, safety is off so please don't kill me" Uranus said

"I won't" Jupiter replied the pair nodded as they met eyes

Jupiter threw the first punch but Uranus caught it and swung her foot out in an attempt to trip the younger sailor but Jupiter had fast reactions and managed to remove her wrist and vault backwards out the way before Uranus foot hit her ankle

"You're fast I like a girl who can hold her own" Uranus winked

"Are you flirting to try and distract me not happening" Jupiter replied and charged towards the elder and then hitting her square on the shoulder Uranus winced but set her face into a firm line and lifted Jupiter into the air and hurled her into the wall

Jupiter groaned "that's going to be sore in the morning" she winced and grimaced as she got up

"Thought we weren't going to kill each other" Jupiter replied as she gave her body the once over and felt a deep gash on her forehead and bruises already forming

"Use your full strength Mako I know you are more powerful than that poxy little punch you gave to my shoulder" Uranus teased

"Oh you bitch" Jupiter hissed charging again and this time managing to floor her older friend

"See?" Uranus said putting her hand out asking for help to get up

"Yeah I guess" Jupiter replied as she noticed a large gash on Uranus arms bringing back bittersweet memories

"Don't think we have to kill each other Usagi, Michiru and Setsuna are gonna kill us for the amount of damage we've done to each other" Uranus Joked as she sensed her younger protégé was in distress

"I can't fight you Haruka seeing that gash on your arm gave me a memory of happier times" Jupiter replied quietly

She did not need to say anymore Uranus knew she meant the silver millennium and the memory that resurfaced was with a certain dark haired Shittennou whom Makoto had been saying the name a lot of in her sleep recently Uranus dehenshined and put her arm over the now crouching younger senshi who was turned away.

When Jupiter felt that arm around her she lost that last thread of control she had and threw herself into Haruka arms though she was careful to mind the gash. Haruka knew she was going to get blood and tears on her favourite shirt but she had 2 or 3 more of this design so she didn't care and embraced the younger girl who sobbed in her arms

"Why did she kill him? He was fixed he remembered me, the loving look he gave me just before she struck him down I felt my heart mending but in a split second that hope was shattered I'm destined to be alone no love and no family" she sobbed and Haruka made a face

"But you do have family in the Senshi" Haruka replied

"It's not the same though is it? The rest of of them at least have some sort of family that love them and they can be normal around when they want to go visit if they are eventually accepted back though Rei has been lucky." Makoto said

"Mako, listen to me though we are not related by blood our gifts of wind and nature bring us closer together we are sisters by nature and it will always be that way crystal Tokyo and beyond." Haruka replied

"I suppose" Makoto was going to say more but a wave of dizziness washed over her and she blacked out Haruka cursed and called the their senshi "a little help Makoto has just passed out" Haruka said

"You are a pair of idiots" Michiru voice came over the communicator and within seconds the other senshi were there. Haruka put her into the care of the Inner Senshi and she then collapsed herself

"This is what we get when we don't supervise this pair" Venus said rolling her eyes

"Tell me about it" Pluto said

They all teleported back to the mansions infirmary and Ami and Mamoru stitched Makotos Head up initiated a blood transfusion to Makoto and Setsuna stitched Harukas arm up.

Within hours the pair were awake "definitely sisters by nature we're a pair of idiots" Makoto said and Harukas laugh echoed the mansion.

Okay I need inspiration for the next chapters I have no idea where to go now


	3. Chapter 3

User disclaimer I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Naoko Takeuchi I just enjoy playing with the characters

A/N well here's chapter 3 please read and review

on.

Chapter 3/?

Ami woke up the next morning feeling refreshed she gave herself a quick wash and then checked her phone and almost fell back on to the bed when she saw a text from her estranged mother.

" _Ami, I'm not asking for forgiveness but I may have overreacted when you came to me with your secret self and then it was revealed to be my only child. But please come and see me at the hospital I miss you and there's something I need to tell you._

 _Love mom xx_

Ami was startled by a knock at her door, "its open" she called

She wasn't surprised to see it was her destiny sister "morning Michi-chan."

"Morning Ami-chan, we have the house to ourselves this morning," Michiru replied

"Where's everyone gone?" She asked

Well, Haruka and Mako-chan have gone to this new parkour centre that has opened, Setsuna and Minako have gone swimming with Hotaru. And Rei is doing her weekly check up at the shrine. You wanna do anything?" Michiru asked

"I received a text from my mother this morning asking me to go see her at the hospital. I wonder if she has any more news on my application to be an apprentice doctor under Dr Shirada." Ami replied.

"The best doctor in Japan? Ami why didn't you say anything?"

Ami's cheeks reddened

"I didn't want to be a disappointment to anyone if I didn't get it so I stayed quiet." Ani replied

"You would never disappoint us, Ami-chan" Michiru graced a loving finger across the youngers cheek

Ami felt her cheeks heat up " I will drive you up there and come with for support if you would like that." Michiru said

Ami nodded in thanks and asked Michiru to help her pick an outfit they spent the next couple of hours chatting and laughing about the recent mishap with Haruka and Makoto and soon it was time to go to the hospital "Michi why am I nervous, this is my mother she said she misses me but still"

"It's natural to be nervous after all if has been two years since she said she never wanted to see you again." Michiru replied.

The two then went down to the car and then drove in a comfortable silence when they arrived at Juuban second general hospital they saw Dr Mizuno talking to another trauma doctor.

"Thank you, I will be there as soon as I can"

Dr Mizuno made a beeline for the break room "Dr Mizuno" Michiru called, Dr Mizuno turned her head round "Ami-chan, you came." Dr Mizuno made a beeline to hug her daughter but Michiru gave her a stare that made her feel cold so she froze in place.

"Who's your friend Ami, I only know Usagi, Minako, Rei and Makoto." Dr Mizuno asked

"This is Keiou Michiru a dear friend of mine who I see as an older sister I can look up too." Ami replied

"She is welcome to join us would you like some tea, Michiru-san." Dr Mizuno said and Michiru nodded

They went to the break room and Dr Mizuno poured some tea for the girls and then herself they both took it with gratitude

"Now Ami I know we're rushing things, but I just want a brief outline you said you were sailor Mercury how long has this been going on?" Dr Mizuno asked

"Now Approximately 6 years going for 6 and a half, Michiru it's closer to 7 years," Ami replied and took another sip of tea

"So those times you were staying at Usagi, Rei or Makoto's home you thought it was safer or." she was cut off

"I was recovering from the Battles we had most the time I didn't want to traumatize you with some of the injuries I got I know you are a trauma doctor but seeing your own daughter injured by dark magic most of the time wouldn't exactly have looked good on your career if your A star student blamed her injuries on dark magic and didn't blame her sometimes own clumsiness for being too engrossed in a book. Due to my accelerated healing, I am normally recovered within two to three days" Ami replied

"And what about when you were 14 you disappeared for quite a while," Dr Mizuno asked

"We were not in this century, one of the Senshi has the ability to time travel, well we all do but one of them her duty before Serenity brought us together was guarding the door of space and time I was kidnapped by one of the enemies who took me to a dark castle I don't remember much as I was unconscious a lot of that time, we were rescued by Serenity and I remember not much after that as it was the 30th century so we had to have most of our memories wiped from that time.." Ami replied

"This Serenity you keep mentioning is she a princess or something?" Dr Mizuno asked.

"My princess, well our princess whom we could give our lives to protect over and over. It is our sworn duty to protect her and her crystal but mostly her she has brought us all together and made us realize we cannot work nor live without each other." Michiru made her contribution

"So she's a princess but the closest person I can think of to may even be able to have the power to bring you-you all together is..oh" Amis mother made the connection

"Usagi, she's the princess isn't she?" both girls nodded at her realisation

"What about when you were 16 to disappeared for a while then as well." Dr Mizuno said

Michiru's eyes darkened at the painful memory of them all betraying Usagi. "that was Sailor Galaxia a senshi gone so bad, not even the silver crystal could fix her. The princess had to destroy her." Ami replied

"She took all our star seeds and forced us to fight Usagi. When we recalled all our memories from that time we thought she would never forgive us but she did," Michiru said.

Just then another presence was felt "Am I welcome to your life again Ami?" Dr Mizuno asked

"As long as you do us a favor," Michiru said she had already spoken to the princess about this

"Anything to help me and my daughter bond again." Dr Mizuno replied

"Join us for dinner tonight and we will ask you it's private," Michiru said eyeing the other doctor her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"Dr Shirada!" Ami said in general shock

The 50 something-year-old doctor smiled "I and the board read your paper on the based on paediatric health and we were all incredibly impressed with your research, I will happily take you on as a full intern under my watch at Juuban second general hospital."


	4. Chapter 4

**user disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon**

Chapter 4/?

Ami had lost all coherence Michiru grabbed her shoulders and brought her back to reality they sat down "what made you think you wouldn't get a massive opportunity like this?" Michiru asked.

"I've just been so distracted lately with you know" Ami replied.

Michiru nodded her head in understanding she passed Dr Mizuno their home address and mouthed 'tonight' Dr Mizuno nodded.

"Make sure she gets some sleep, she looks beyond exhausted" Dr Mizuno said with worry lacing her words.

Michiru looked at her younger Destiny sister and she saw the dark circles beneath her make up.

"Let's get you home," Michiru said Ami nodded only taking the elders hand as a second confirmation.

When they got to the car Michiru gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles were white what had the younger girl been hiding? She didn't have to wait long for Amis response.

"I see him every night" she virtually whispered.

"You looked so refreshed this morning though" Michiru replied.

Ami snorted delicately "a brief reprieve from the nightmares, it all came back to me again after Dr Shirada said I got the full internship it doesn't help he looks like a mature version of him, of course, he's married and old enough to be my dad, but it's just his gentleness and empathy with those vulnerable children it just reminds me of those wonderful times until Beryl started well her shit." Ami said and then swallowed the large lump growing in her throat.

"You know if you ever get the nightmares I will wake up if you need me to" Michiru replied.

"Haruka would grumble" Ami Replied with a half smile.

Michiru grinned at her "Haruka can hug a pillow, you know she has an ocean colored one that can replace me" Michiru replied trying to contain her laughter.

Ami burst out laughing "Michiru! That had to have been a lie" Ami replied scandalized after her laughter stopped.

"I never lie Ami-chan" Michiru replied Ami couldn't help it and burst out laughing again they drove home but occasionally had to stop because Michiru was laughing too hard to concentrate on the roads thankfully the police weren't on patrol in the Juuban District today but they did get people young and old shaking their heads at the girls but they shrugged it off they were senshi and royalty.

When they got home Ami was physically more exhausted than the previous morning and felt sleep trying to take over her body she put her pencil down and stretched she went downstairs and grabbed a sandwich while Setsuna tried to make a family recipe.

"I'm going to take a nap before mother comes, I must try and look half alive otherwise she will say I'm not listening even though I'm a full adult now" Ami concluded.

The others nodded. Ami trudged up the stairs and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

 **Dream sequence**

" _I'm so proud of you my love" Ami looked around and was met with a pair of sparkling bottle green eyes full of youth and life._

" _Zoisite" she breathed and they embraced._

" _I wish I could hold you and tell you in real life how very proud I am" he replied._

 _Ami felt the lump growing in her throat again "but why can you not come back to me?"_

 _She could feel him shudder in her embrace "I must pay a penance, my love, my sins are beyond skin deep."_

" _But surely you've been through enough, it is not your fault you were brainwashed"_

" _Clearly, the gods do not think I've been through enough, we were naive and our link with the earth was stronger, we thought we were protecting it instead we caused massive destruction to the point the earth had to start humanity again," he replied Ami suddenly felt cold as Zoisite released her suddenly the smell of death and destruction filled her senses._

 **End sequence**

Ami shot up in bed and gripped her sheets as tears slid down her cheeks

"Zoisite, please come back to me"

Suddenly an old song began playing on the radio

Deep in my soul

Love so strong

It takes control

Now we both know

The secrets bared

The feelings show

Driven far apart

I'll make a wish

On a shooting star

Chorus:

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

In your arms I'll stay

My only love

Even though you're gone

Love will still live on

The feeling is so strong

My only love

My only love

(Chorus)

You've reached the deepest part

Of the secret in my heart

I've known it from the start

My only love

(Chorus)

You've reached the deepest part

Of the secret in my heart

I've known it from the start

My only love

My only love

 _ **A/N the song is my only love from the 90s anime original English dub I just thought it was fitting for this specific chapter**_

Ami couldn't stop crying there was a knock at the door "go away" she said biting her tears back

On the other side of the door, Michiru chose not to listen to the younger girl and walked into the room

"We heard what song came onto the radio lets just say all you inners have an outer caring for you right now I will be speaking to that DJ at the station"

"We wrote that when we were 14 and went under the name rabbit, I never thought if hear it again, in all honesty, Ami admitted

"They will come back one day," Michiru said.

"Maybe" Ami murmured and looked up at the darkening sky.


	5. A mystery occurs

**User disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon sadly never will but I still enjoy playing with the characters**

 _ **A/N 1 - just a short update but please don't kill me at the end**_

Chapter 5

Makoto was sleeping in Harukas Arms she had been crying for hours her body finally gave in to sleep the pair had missed dinner.

Being the younger woman's destiny sister Haruka chose not to leave the sleeping girl in case her nightmares returned she could enter the dream and help her through it there was a light knock on Makotos door it was Michiru

"I bought you some dinner 'Ruka Koi" Michiru smiled

"Arigatou Michi, I really admire them for being so strong all these years I wonder why the nightmares reoccur nightly now" Haruka wondered

"It is a mystery, maybe they have been reborn and they are trying to communicate with the girls using their soul bonds"

"Can't you do a mirror divination?" another voice startled them two young women one approximately 18 and the other 22 stood at the door

"Hotaru, Setsuna, have the other girls finally dropped off Ami has been asleep about half an hour now," Michiru said

"They're not babies" Haruka snorted

"No, but all of them are delicate right now" Setsuna acquiesced, carefully moving the storm Senshis head onto her pillow she let out a soft whimper but Haruka soothed her as she took the bobble and small bow out of the younger woman's hair.

When they all got downstairs Haruka stretched her tired body.

"Guess parkour with Mako tired you out Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked.

"Indeed, but we are definitely going back it saves virtually killing each other" Michiru gave her a 'look' Hotaru laughed and Setsuna even rolled her eyes and smiled gently

"Or if you do need to battle it out, at least _**one**_ of us supervise you idiots" Michiru suggested

Haruka smirked sometimes she really liked getting under her lover's skin so she grinned like a shark "No" she enunciated

"Haruka, I mean it" Michiru growled oblivious to the sound of delicate feet coming down the stairs

"Everything okay?" the newest person startled the others

"Usa! I thought you were staying at your mom and dads tonight" Setsuna said obviously shocked that the young woman was home and had more than likely come home alone as Mamoru had some business to do with his parents in America.

Though they were long dead it looked like Mamoru would be coming into even more money as if he hadn't already had enough he put the biggest amount towards the mansion's renovation so it could withhold the senshis magic if things ever got out of hand again.

They noticed a small tear slide down her cheek "We had a massive argument, and no I wasn't alone a really sweet guy walked me home and he always kept a safe distance he left as soon as the mansion came into view, I couldn't sense anything within him and he seemed to know me so I walked with him but I had my hand on my brooch in my pocket at all times"

The other girls mouths dropped just who was the mystery man that had caught sight of the moon princess and walked her safely home not a hair was out of place or anything.

 _ **A/N 2. DUN DUN DUUUN So who do you think is our mystery guy? And how and why does he know Usagi? how does he know her? And how come he didn't steal the Ginzuishou? Stay tuned to find out what happens also please Review**_

 _ **REVIEWS ARE LOVE**_

 ** _The moonlight is a messenger of love_**


	6. An appearance

**User disclaimer I don't own sailor moon I just like messing with the characters**

 _ **another short update but I so enjoy keeping you all in suspense please please leave a constructive review I need to know what people are liking and not so much digging thank you I love you**_

 _ **Oh and 1 more thing Usagi is younger than the inners by a year or more this time**_

Chapter 6/?

Haruka was pacing "what did the person look like?" she questioned.

"Ummm, I don't really know Ruka-chan it's pitch black out you can only really just see the moon," Usagi replied feeling properly chastised. She knew she shouldn't walk home alone, she knew she'd probably get in trouble with her senshi especially the outers. Though they were all close and they all protected the future Queen. Usagi had built a stronger bond with the outers, it took some convincing but the outers decided to stay on earth even after crystal Tokyo came to fruition they were to only go to their posts if there was a threat on the horizon. Their bond just grew stronger from there.

"Why didn't you ring one of us on the communicator? That's what it is there for," Setsuna asked feeling just a little nervous.

Usagi shrugged "It was like 10 and I heard what song came on to the radio, I knew you would be comforting the others, I went straight to mine and Mamo-chans room but without Mamo-chan I can't sleep, so when I heard voices I thought I'd make sure everything was okay.

"But Usagi-chan, your safety is our priority." Michiru gently spoke.

"Michiru-mama is right Usa" Hotaru replied.

"Look, there's no enemy, I'm 19 not 13 anymore I can look after my self. And like I said a nice person walked me home, the only thing I can remember about him is his grin was that of a child. I'm off to bed" she kissed all of them on the forehead and bounced up the stairs to go speak to Mamoru on video chat."

"Boyish grin?" Haruka broke the silence.

"She's really not a little girl anymore." Setsuna reminisced and sat on the chair behind her.

"Setsuna, are you on the same page?" Haruka waved her hand in front of the elder woman's face.

Setsuna blinked "yes, yes boyish grin" she waves her hand dismissively and goes back to thinking.

"Well, she's out for the count guess it's just us 3 to work this out" Haruka speculated.

"Who do we know? Apart from Motoki-kun that would willingly walk Usagi home? But Motoki would walk her to the door." Michiru questioned.

"Boyish grin" Hotaru kept repeating trying to remember her dreams well memories of silver millennium.

Suddenly her eyes trained to the window "Jadeite?" the elder 3 looked at the younger with a question mark above their heads.

"Don't look at me look out there" Hotaru pointed to the window

Up in the oak tree stood a man no older than Haruka and Michiru

"Oh holy mother of Justice, he seriously had to appear first?" Haruka fumed. Remembering the verbal sparring matches the pair used to have at the rare occasions they were all together.

The man grinned put his mask back on then disappeared in to the night.


	7. The damn breaks

**User Disclaimer- nope... Still, don't own sailor moon**

 **Welcome to chapter 7 Y'all**

 _ **So to clear the air with tropical remix- Usa and Mamo have not had an argument she's had an argument with her family I will explain what about later Mamoru is in America currently dealing with inheritance stuff**_

 _ **Koneko- love your name for a start yes this is set in mangaverse as for the outers arguing with the shittenou *cough Uranus having verbal sparring matches with Jadeite* its all headcanon I write it so confidently because if this was real I'm pretty sure that would happen.**_

 _ **As for the outers interaction I thought I would do a lighter side to them in this fic they are so serious its a nice break.**_

 _ **Everyone else thanks for the reviews they put a smile on my face**_

 _ **anyways on with the chapter enjoy and please review I have moved the rating to T**_

 **Chapter 7/?**

Ami awoke surrounded by complete darkness. She couldn't feel Michirus soothing turquoise light she felt cold, alone and abandoned.

She looked around and saw a glimmer of a flame in the distance and made her way towards it something no someone was drawing her to the light she slowly walked towards the light.

"Hello" she called out Tentatively. She heard the clatter of chains and took a run.

As she approached the flame the energy drawing her became stronger when she arrived at the room she saw a man in mannacle and chains.

He had his eyes closed, half of his hair was ripped out through torture or stress she didn't want to find out but probably would much to her disdain, he was naked all be it a cloth to cover his modesty he was skin and bone and covered in wounds old and new she shakily put her hand on his face

Ami was shocked when a pair of defeated bottle green eyes met hers

"Amelia?" he murmured this triggered something within Ami more memories resurfaced in her already crammed mind. Every kiss, every caress, every skinny dip in the moonlight.

"Yes, Zoi it's me" she said

"How are you here? I saw you die" he whispered

Ami shook her head "as you can see, I'm not in clothing from this era. I think some how our past and my current present have collided hence why I can touch you and speak to you, Zoisite looked and studied indeed, she was in some clothing that did not leave much to the imagination.

"What, is, this?" he asked.

"It's silk nightwear" she replied with a light smile

"Silk nightwear, but silk is only kept for formal wear" he replied confused.

She grinned now "not in my time, I know why I'm here Zoi" she was feeling Pluto close by "I... My time is short, you must let destiny take its course we will be together one day." Ami concluded.

"But the wedding." worry lacing his voice.

"It will come" she murmured and then gave him a longing kiss pouring all her love into it. She ran away only to hear Zoisites screams of pain echoing through the dungeon.

The heart shattering scream that echoed the mansion had the Senshi running. Setsuna did a headcount "Ami" she murmured.

"Michiru" Usagi looked at the elder girl who nodded and used the spare key to get into Amis room "go back to bed I will be fine" Michiru murmured.

The rest of the Senshi nodded and went back to their rooms.

She flicked the lamp on and was nearly bowled over by her younger destiny sister "oh Michiru, he was nothing but skin and bone and the wounds my God more than a whip was used, there was mace wounds he looked so broken surely he's served enough penance now." she asked

"I don't know Ami-chan I hope you're right." Michiru murmured she hated seeing her so upset and there was not a damn thing she could do.

Ami's strong exterior had finally broken and Michiru had no idea how she was going to help the younger woman through this.


	8. fate is a cruel mistress

**User disclaimer- nope, Still don't own sailor moon**

 _ **Welcome to chapter 8 I will get back to the story as it was but I didn't know where this came from and it sort of fits as to why Setsu was spaced out previously**_

 ** _REVIEWS ARE LOVE_**

 _ **Somewhere in Tokyo**_

"YOU DID WHAT?!" A shout that made 3 other men quiver

"Walked her home, gods she's still just as beautiful but she's so young we exchanged pleasantries she mentioned in passing she was only 19 the others or as she said her friends are all a year or older than her apart from one," a voice said.

"Saturn." another guessed.

He nodded in response "I only caught a glimpse of the outers, but I felt them the inners. They have all been reborn to work as one this time." he continued

Just in the glimpse of the moonlight, you saw the youngest of the 4 men freeze for a brief moment

"Zoisite, are you okay?" the second youngest of the men asked

The one now named Zoisite nodded "Hai, Ano I'm going to get going we cannot do anything until the master returns to Tokyo." His face was ashen that you could tell and he walked away

"He's not okay, I will follow him at a distance," the 2nd eldest said the other two nodded.

"Jadeite, I told you to observe not intrude." the last man said

"Shes 19 Kunzite, if anything happened to her on our watch the prince would have our heads, you know from when we were in the soul stones how much he cared for her." Jadeite replied

Kunzite nodded, "he is not a barbarian, I don't think he would literally take our heads off"

Jadeite grinned "Venus is unbelievably still a virgin"

The elder growled "you've been reborn as my blood brother which means I'm going to rip your head off" they both transformed and the younger brother ran off laughing while the elder began to chase him with his sword.

 _ **Back at the mansion**_

"Mamo-chaaan when are you going to come home, I miss you," a high pitched voice said to a computer.

"Usako, I told you last night this thing with my parents is really complicated I still have several meetings to attend" a screen replied.

She snorted then "parents."

Mamoru was aghast he'd never seen the girl so unhappy to hear the word parents "Usagi, what's gone on tonight, you love your family."

"Loved" she replied.

"Usa" he asked warningly "My glamour came undone" she replied turning her back to the camera.

She closed her eyes and there was a very obvious small round bump protruding "its starting to not work Mamo-chan soon the senshi will sense it" her tears were coming thick and fast.

He sighed the young woman was obviously very frightened "we will get through this Usa I know we weren't expecting this to happen so soon but it has you never know it might not even be Chibiusa."

"But I was told I would only have one child a girl" she replied.

"They never fell in love with men" the new voice startled the pair.

"Setsu, you know?" the older woman nodded.

"I will speak to you tomorrow Usako, I love you," Mamoru said.

"I love you too Mamo-chan" she blew a kiss to the camera and shut her laptop down.

"Whats going to happen to the Senshi?" Usagi asked.


	9. Light and dark

**User disclaimer I don't own sailor moon still.**

 _ **Thank you for the continued support on this I couldn't do it without you and my wonderful friends in Crystallis**_

Chapter 9/?

"Nothing Usa your worries are unfounded we all love you so very much. The inner Senshi are just going through some rough times."

"I know who walked me home, I just didn't say anything because I didn't want to get Reis hopes up and of course the verbal sparring matches between him and Ruka still play on my mind" Usagi replied settling into the older woman's arm it felt like natural to be this close, sure she loved Mamo-chan beyond infinity, but after Pluto spent so long at the gates alone it felt right for Usagi to give her time guardian some TLC sometimes as her and Hotarus love had not returned, yet she knew they were out there somewhere.

"He hasn't changed at all still cheeky as ever. I'm glad" Setsuna replied.

"That's good" Usagi yawned

Setsuna kissed the younger woman on the forehead "I'm going to check the time gates to make sure everything is still going correctly though I have felt no shift it's better to be safe than sorry."

Usagi nodded and buried herself under her covers and Setsuna walked out the bedroom door switching The bedroom light off on her way out.

 **The next morning**

The Senshi were eating breakfast apart from two Usagi was suddenly holding the toilet bowl while Setsuna sat and held the girls seemingly endless hair.

When she finally felt relief she lifted her head "urgh I wish Mamo-chan was here he stopped this awful sickness with his golden power"

"He will be home soon Usa, from what I can understand Mamoru is taking charge of a multi-national company whose main base is here, but the man who held the charge until Mamoru came of age is actually his grandfather who lives in America.

Usagi felt rage burn inside of her "if he had a family. He should have been saved from the orphanage then until me he wouldn't have been the brooding boy he was. Why didn't Mr Chiba look after his only grandson." the verbal assault assaulted Setsunas mind should she tell her now?

" _Yes"_ her minds voice spoke.

"I was his guardian until you awakened though I had to wipe his memories solitary Guardian until you came along and all"

Usagi felt her blood turn to ice then she warmed again she understood why Setsuna had to do it, Mamoru would have been in America otherwise.

They may have never met Usagi frowned would she have even survived Metallia without him?

There was a knock at her bathroom door "Usa-chan" it was Hotaru she sensed a second presence she thought hard the light was hard to miss.

Setsuna smiled and stood "tell them"

"Setsu" she whined.

"They know about the baby, I mean the other thing they're more concerned about your safety than their own link." she said

Usagis mouth formed a small 'o' in realization. "Okay send them in" she replied

Setsuna smiled and walked out a blur of blonde entered the room "Usagi-chan how did it happen?"

"You know how a baby is conceived Mina" Usagi put her hands on her heated face.

"Of course, I am the Senshi of love. I mean you were told that you were only going to have one child a girl, or as we know her Chibiusa." Minako replied.

"My mother before me and my ancestors they didn't fall in love with men they got I will use the term 'soul' for now from the cauldron.

"So you fall in love with Mamoru and you may end up with more than the one?" Minako asked.

"Yes," Hotaru answered to save her dear friend from further embarrassment.

"Enough about me guys you need to listen I know you are concerned about me but you do have someone out there and someone right in front of you that is just as important as me."

Hotaru and Minako looked at each other and the Black and yellow threads similar to that of a bees stripes blended together.

The spell began as the two girls eyes showed no light "I am Light you are dark, we're two sides of the same coin, one cannot exist without the other, we're one in the same and the same in one Destiny sisters together as one!" both girls were filled with memories of their lives, loves and deaths and then the light returned to their eyes.

"Usagi-chan will they ever return?" There Hotaru said it. She felt her tears burn her eyes.

"I have my life on it" Usagi grinned and then the wave of nausea hit her again they rushed to the bathroom. Minako held her hair while Hotaru rubbed her back and whispered comforting words.

 ** _A/N I have all intentions to get back to the main story but Aya Faulkner gave me a good idea and I'm happy with how it turned out I promise more surprises soon please remember to review._**


	10. Concrete jungles

**User Disclaimer- Don't own sailor moon**

 _ **Thank you to my bestest ever loveliest friends in Crystallis for the constant support without you my brain wouldn't work mwah**_

 _ **Chapter 10/?**_

 **New York City - USA**

"Mamoru, focus" an older man scolded.

"Sorry, Grandfather sir" it still felt foreign on his tongue the word 'Grandfather.'

The meeting was seemingly endless, Mamoru had not got much sleep the night before worrying about his little bunny.

She was losing weight, too much weight even though she was pregnant. She looked ill, hopefully the Senshi didn't see past her glamor that he put on her before he left.

"Mr Chiba, do you think you could come back to the present" another older man said

"Gomenasai Wakagi-san" luckily this man spoke Japanese so Mamoru was not the only Japanese man in the room well half Japanese his father was only from America.

"Mamoru, you will need to look at your contract you're due back to go to Japan soon." Mr Chiba spoke calmly as he knew his grandson was nervous the last time Mamoru saw him. He wasn't even 6 years old when he saw his son, Daughter in law and young grandson for one last time before that fateful day.

Yumiko had been pregnant with Mamoru's baby sister but his Guardian Setsuna he had remembered her name had told the man to _never_ under any circumstances to reveal Mamoru was going to have a baby sister as it would affect his future but not in a good way Satoshi Chiba breathed and prayed his grandson would forgive him when he did find out for himself one day.

"Yes, grandfather Sir." Mamoru murmured but his mind was elsewhere.

There was a flash of light though only Mamoru saw it. Four young men walked into the room and the effeminate looking blonde male with his bottle green eyes took the lengthy paperwork out his hand. And sat at the table his glasses appearing out of seemingly nowhere and he shook his head."

"Excuse me, but this is a private company" Wakagi spoke with a clipped tongue.

"No, no, no this contract will not do, Mamoru-sama must marry his soulmate not someone who is in business."

"You four with me now, I told you on the phone I already had someone Grandfather why is it still in the contract?"

"It shouldn't be, Wakagi what did I say"

"She's not a businesswoman" he sneered

"She is my Soulmate, how dare you" Mamoru felt himself transform into Prince Endymion"

"Oh great goddesses" Satoshi had to sit down

"Jadeite, help him" Endymion ordered as he drew his sword and placed it against Wakagis neck " _you_ were against mine and Serenity's marriage a millennium ago, I am marrying her and I will not back down to you"

The old man sneered again "She is moon scum"

" _Never_ talk about Serenity like that again, you are hereby out of the business and I will take your head if I ever see you again."

"erm, 'Dymion" the voice was small

"Grandfather, " he gasped the old man had fainted.

 **Back in Tokyo**

Makoto flipped off another bar "Girl. You are getting impressive" Haruka applauded

Makoto felt her cheeks flame "Arigatou 'Ruka-chan you're improving as well

"One last run?" Haruka asked.

So the two ran, jumped, flipped and rolled"

Soon, the two were driving through the city. "Haruka, I felt him earlier."

Haruka slammed on the brakes "can I tell you something in confidence" Haruka asked

Makoto nodded "Jadeite walked Usagi home the other night"

"Say, what?" Makoto squeaked

"Please don't tell Rei, they are back but I think they are waiting for Mamoru to return."

"I think I understand." Makoto replied.

 **Back in New York.**

Mamoru laid his grandfather on the bed.

He walked back into the living room "Explanations, now"

Kunzite stood "you do not have to forgive us master. We returned really to return to the Senshi but if you would have us we would like to serve you again.

Mamoru gave a harsh laugh "I trusted you and then you betrayed me and yet I was a hypocrite because I hurt the woman I adored i ripped her Crystal from her to give to Galaxia yet she still forgave me."

He embraced his brothers "welcome back my Shittenou."


	11. mini you mini me

**User disclaimer- nope still don't own sailor moon**

 ** _Author note- a shoutout to my beta Tori-Lee Keene for doing this for me you have no idea how much I appreciate it and to my friends in SM Crystallis I have no idea where I'd be without you all_**

 **Chapter 11/?**

Satoshi awoke in his bed wondering how he got there. He heard low voices in the room next door he was thankful he had a one floor home. He shakily got up, took his detested walking stick, and slowly walked into the room his memories returning to him as he walked.

He paused at the door when he heard, "Kunzite, my grandfather is alone in all this, he's not in the greatest health, and I am not going back to Japan while Chiba enterprises is in the middle of transfer season and with Wakagi still out there." his grandson spoke with such regality that for a moment his son then grandson now frightened him.

He straightened up and quietly disposed of the stick. And he walked into the room. "We return to Japan together. All five of you will be with your destined, and we will raise the Chiba Enterprise Institute in Japan after all Endy' I think you and your soul-bonded already have set the future.

"How did you?- then it dawned on the 22-year-old "oh goddess Selene, King Endymion the first, father?"

The old man nodded "I much prefer Grandfather. Grandfather of Mamoru Chiba if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Mamoru stammered.

 **Meanwhile in Tokyo**

The screech of a certain 19-year-old awoke the household all the Senshi bounded to her room.

Haruka kicked open the door. A small child with silver hair had curled herself onto Usagi's stomach seemingly unfazed by the commotion of voices. "That is not small lady" Setsuna gasped.

The small infant opened her eyes and gave a toothy grin to Setsuna. "PUU, PUU!" the child screeched happily. And put her arms up Setsuna approached the small child cautiously and lifted her into her arms.

"Who are you." Setsuna asked slowly

The child's eyes scanned the Senshi and her eyes brightened. "Mommy, Mommy!" The little girl said looking directly at Minako.

The four outer Senshi glanced at each other and shifted nervously.

Minako pointed to herself "I'm your mommy? But, the only person would ever even consider having a child with... but he's... Excuse me!" Minako jetted out the room, trails of tears behind her.

Hotaru took the small infant out of Setsuna's arms. "I will go speak to her. You sure know how to make an entrance kid." she murmured.

The little girl smiled and snuggled into Hotaru. "Aunt 'Taru gives the best huds ever," she said, and closed her eyes. Hotaru melted at the little girls declaration and walked out the room.

"Explanations. Now!" Rei said through gritted teeth .

 **Minako's room**

Minako felt the darker aura of her destiny sister walk down the halls. She wiped her eyes as she felt the small presence as well as if the girl was her daughter. She wouldn't like to see her mother upset no matter how young she was now.

The knock at the door was tentative "come in Hotaru" Minako said. The other woman walked in with the youngster sleeping in her arms. She carefully passed the youngster into Minako's arms.

Minako felt a rush of love for the youngster. This little girl was a part of her, and a mystery. surely he was killed 6 years ago by Metallia.

"I and the outers have discussed it into the ground we think a time blip caused the Shittenou to be reborn with pure hearts. One of them walked Usa home the other night.

"Kunzite," Minako asked hopefully she stroked the youngster's hair.

"No, Jadeite, though he still has that mischievous glint in his eyes" Hotaru replied.

Minako laughed aloud then. "It's going to be so fun watching him and Haruka argue again."

"Agreed" Hotaru laughed with her.

Minako's eyes brightened and she took her phone out of her pocket. She was so thankful she kept the same number even though she upgraded her device throughout the years. She scrolled down her contacts and found the one she was looking for "Saitou Kun" she murmured.

"Also known as Kunzite" Hotaru replied.

Minako nodded she hoped he had his phone back. She prayed silently, and pressed call.

 **Back in America**

A ringing sound startled the Shittenou, the future king, and his Grandfather out of strategic planning.

"That's you Kunzite" Mamoru murmured.

Kunzite fumbled his trousers to find the offending device.

His eyes widened at the caller ID "Aino Minako."

"Venus" Jadeite replied making the connection. Mamoru nodded for clarification.

"Hello?" he answered. He put it on loud speaker.

"Kunzite?" His heart raced as he heard her voice.

"Hai, yes that's me," he replied his voice thick with emotion.

"There is someone here who wants to meet you," and then the line went dead.

"Well it sounds like we have another time traveller," Mamoru spoke.


	12. A reunion of sorts

**User disclaimer I don't own sailor moon and friends I just enjoy playing with the characters**

 _ **A/N- So as soon as I'm done rambling I will hit above my 1000 word target *Triumphant smirk* so this chapter is sort of the prelude to the last couple of chapters I think according to my plan. *Cries in corner* this story has been so much fun to write thank you for sharing my journey so far I hope you enjoy the last few chapters arigatou.**_

 _ **A/N 2- Thanks to my Bae-ta Tori-Lee Keene half of this chapter is from her influence. seriously if you haven't checked out her stories yet you should, there are some sweet stories, but most of them are M rated so young children and teens. I don't suggest it but that's my opinion it's completely up to you.**_

 _ **And of course last but not least thanks to my friends in Crystallis for being so patient and understanding.**_

 ** _Anyways on with the story also find me on tumblr Astraearose93/ shy but creative_**

 ** _REVIEWS ARE LOVE_**

 ** _Chapter_** _ **12/?- A reunion... of sorts**_

 **The plane**

Mamoru Chiba fiddled with the pen in his hand nervously his grandfather asleep in the seat next to him. The chat with his little bunny had been brief. All that had been discussed was they would meet at the airport.

"Mr. Chiba, can you wake up your grandfather. We are about to arrive at Tokyo airport" the air hostess spoke in hushed a tone

Mamoru nodded. "Grandfather, we are almost in Tokyo."

Satoshi nodded as he opened his eyes he blinked a few times and then sat up straight.

Mamoru got out of his seat and kicked his Shittenou's shoes. Kunzite and Zoisite glared but soon enough they were all awake.

"A private Cabin. Mr Chiba you are an angel." Jadeite thanked the older man.

"Well, I can't have my Junior Executives in common business class can I?" Satoshi Chiba grinned.

The four men suddenly stopped their conversations.

"Junior executives?" Nephrite sputtered. Were they even qualified?

The old man nodded and gave a reminiscent smile but there was a deep ingrained sadness in his eyes.

"I was partner with three other men in the firm. It was willed that if anything happened to them you would be their successors."

"Our fathers." Kunzite murmured his face set in a straight line but his silver-blue eyes were a storm of emotion.

Satoshi nodded "I know, you are not named after crystals I have all your birth certificates. Your fathers gave them to me before the tragic events. It was set that I would be your legal guardian had you have come home before you aged to an adult, though Jadeite and Zoisite you are still technically my charges for a few months."

"So what are our real names" Zoisite asked

The old man opened his briefcase and gave them their identity cards for when they were at Chiba enterprises.

Keiichi Tsukino- Junior Executive partner.

Jacen Tsukino- Junior Executive Human Resources.

Nathaniel Takahashi- Junior Executive Customer relations.

Satoru Yamamoto -Junior Executive Technology analytics.

"Why do me and Jay have the same last name as the princess and why is it not last name first then second name" Kunzite now Keiichi asked.

Satoshi smiled "You are her cousins. And I will keep a few American twists in the business."

"Oh Kami-sama. We're so dead aren't we?" Jadeite now Jacen asked.

"I think we're all dead to some degree. Dear brother." Keiichi grimaced.

All five men laughed.

 **At the airport**

Usagi bounced on her toes nervously. She was with the outers as the inners had been called to the moon by Artemis and Luna.

Luna and Artemis said it was for training but, secretly Usagi, the outers, and the cats had arranged for them to go to the restored moon kingdom because they hadn't seen it when Usagi restored it. They would also find wedding dresses in their rooms. This was happening tonight. They would get married and they would all be tied together emotionally so they would not be turned unless they were all together.

An announcement came over the music. "That's Mamo-chan's flight." Usagi bounced excitedly.

"'Ruka behave," Michiru warned.

"Who me?" Haruka replied with mock innocence. She gave Usagi a wink. The girl giggled.

Twenty minutes later they were reunited the men looked exhausted but their eyes lit up at the sight of the petite moon Princess.

"Well look what Luna dragged in" Haruka said with a fake glare at Jacen.

"Doesn't say much about you Haruka-san" Jacen replied and the verbal sparring began.

It ended with Mamoru saying "Enough, you insufferable toddlers!"

Kunzite snorted at that and the sparring pair shared a glance and grinned "It's good to have my sparring partner back. My sword could really use a good fight."

"I don't think so Tenou Haruka! You did enough damage in your fight with Mako-chan." Michiru replied.

"But I will behave" Haruka whined.

"Yes and I'm the queen of Neptune," Michiru replied sarcastically.

Haruka patted her loves hand gently. "Not quite my love," she replied in an alluring voice.

"You and Makoto fought?" Nephrite now Nathaniel replied.

"Only to get her to be emotional. That girl's to stubborn for her own good," Haruka replied in defence.

A small girl took Keiichi's attention away from the conversation. She was hiding behind Hotaru.

"You must be our time traveller." He assumed, the small girl nodded and walked from behind Hotaru he gasped. The child looked just like his Venus but her hair was silver like his.

The small child lifted her arms up to him and he picked her up. "Feryal," it was a single word, but Keiichi knew it was the child's name.

"It's perfect" he smiled.

A commotion broke them out of their little world "Jacen, I am your princess put me down now!" Keiichi laughed. Here was big strapping Jadeite wincing at the squeal of a 4'11" woman.

"I think that's my duty" Haruka gently took Usagi out of his arms and held the woman bridal style then shoved Jacen playfully out the way.

Mamoru came back with a luggage trolley and facepalmed.

"It's actually Mamoru-san's job" Zoisite, now Satoru spoke.

Mamoru lifted the woman out of Haruka's arms and placed her next to him on the luggage cart and drove off. The others were shouting and running after them. Satoshi Chuckled.

He walked to the Balcony and smiled at the sky. "Now, they've found each other I will spend the last of my years protecting their bond."

In reply, the gentle breeze caressed his cheek gently, as if kissing him thank you and goodbye.

A single tear rolled down his cheek "I must keep my promise to them." he muttered, his eyes glowed Silver then Gold. 


End file.
